


The Photoshoot

by paraboobizarre



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-06
Updated: 2007-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on prompt: Somehow Bill loses a bet to Tom which results in Bill having to don a black and red garter belt, hose and heels and take a picture as punishment. Bill is not happy about losing at all, but when he reluctantly lets Tom take the picture he notices that what started out as a joke for Tom is rapidly becoming something more serious as Tom is trying not to check him out. Bill finds that he is also getting a bit turned on by the situation and decides to get Tom back by teasing/tormenting him. Must contain dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photoshoot

“No!” Tom caught a flash of red feathers being thrown at him from behind the paravent just before it hit him in the face.  
“No fucking way I’m putting that…that thing on!” Bill’s voice was already high-pitched and cracking with outrage. Tom chuckled quietly, untangling the red feather boa again, carefully draping it over the screen.  
“You lost the bet.” He thought he could hear Bill grind his teeth at the words and had the hardest time biting down the giggles rising in him.

“This is so not fair! One tiny slip-up on stage and you make me dress up like I’m gonna audition for the Moulin Rogue!” Behind the silky screen Tom could see the faint shadow of his brother moving around, struggling with the ‘clothes’ Tom had prepared for him.

Truth be told, it was entirely Bill’s fault he saw himself struggling with a garter belt and lots of other stuff he had not even the slightest idea what it was called, let alone how he was supposed to put it on.

They had known all along they would have to perform the English versions of their songs sooner or later; in the studio, recording the new vocal tracks, Bill had had the lyrics in front of him; stealing a furtive glance at them from time to time.

It was not that he was completely clueless, just that he was a little insecure; singing in a foreign language, the original text so deeply ingrained in his mind, he had to check himself constantly to not just sing certain parts in German. After they had finished the studio work for the English release, he had gladly forced the English lyrics from his mind, not paying any more attention to them;

Tom, in his usual, annoying big-brother role, had taken it upon himself to remind Bill to learn the new lyrics by heart; Bill usually ignored him, or he had only pretended to study the lyrics, his head being somewhere in the clouds while he doodled random stuff on the pages in front of him.

Their first rehearsals for English songs had been a disaster. A catastrophe of biblical proportions. Bill’s previous negligence came back to haunt him, he kept confusing lines, changed words, or simply forgot them, inserting half-hearted blah blah blahs or di-di-dumms instead. Dave had almost screamed himself into a cardiac arrest, Georg had ground his teeth so hard you could hear his jaw click and crunch and Gustav had sat motionless behind his drum kit, staring off into space, a slightly sour look on his face.  
Tom had leant against one of the amps, giving Bill his patented ‘I told you so’-look, before turning his attention back to his guitar, pointedly avoiding looking at Bill.

Bill felt the blood rush into his cheeks, as the memories of that day flooded back to him, making him feel dizzy and nauseous with embarrassment all over again.  
He had sunk his teeth into the English lyrics then, reading and reciting them over and over again, even singing them under the shower, a printout shielded in a plastic slip cover, taped to the wall of the shower stall for reference.  
Still, the memory of his previous failure kept coming back to him and not matter how hard he tried he was prone to slip up at every single rehearsal, at least once. It was maddening.

Everybody was being terribly nice about it, keeping criticism down to a bare minimum. The way Georg and Gustav, and even David took to handling him with satin gloves, drove Bill up the walls; his previous slacking had all but been replaced by the usual, painful perfectionism and he had to check his anger and impatience whenever he tripped over yet another stupid little word.  
After a particularly bad rehearsal, Tom had suggested a bet; if Bill somehow, magically, managed to get through an English set list in one piece, Tom would take on the arduous job of talking Dave into letting the band have a two week vacation at the end of summer; if Bill slipped up again, there would be “hell to pay”, according to Tom’s own words. And of course, Bill tripped up…

“How is this supposed to…” Bill’s arms, comically elongated by the weird play of light and dark in the studio, held something out in front of him, turning it around and examining it from all angles.  
“Oh no!” A low desperate groan could be heard from behind the screen. “Please don’t tell me this is supposed to go where I think it does...”  
Suddenly Bill’s face appeared from behind the screen; he was flushed and his hair was sticking out at odd angles. In his hand, he held something in black and red satin, waving it under Tom’s nose;  
“How am I supposed to put this on, huh?” He asked, his voice short and clipped, an audible strain to it.  
Tom shrugged his shoulders, trying to keep together his best blank face. Inside, he was roaring and doubling over with laughter; he should have brought a video camera as well.

It took Bill a full twenty minutes to struggle into the lingerie Tom had laid out for him; Bill looked at his reflection in the tall mirror one last time, smoothing down his hair and dabbing at the thin film of sweat that had started to form at his temples, taking a moment to think the worst of Tom for making him dress up like Dee Snyder’s evil twin sister. He let his flat palms glide over the lacy, red and black satin garter belt, wincing as he turned a little sideways and the tiny, black panties that came along with the lace horror squashed his dick within an inch of its life. Bill readjusted himself carefully, already thinking of ways to torture Tom once this way over.

He wedged his feet into a menacingly looking pair of red patent leather high heels, almost tripping over his own feet after the first few hesitant steps. Carefully, holding onto whatever object was close at hand, Bill wobbled out from behind the screen, unto the main area of the photo studio. How Tom had gotten the photographer to let them use his place was beyond Bill, but he recognized the studio from one of their latest photo shoots.

Tom let out an appreciative whistling sound as Bill stalked awkwardly onto the reams of paper that served as a background for most of the photo shoots. Bill flipped his brother off, trying to maintain a halfway graceful gait, despite feeling like he might trip and land face first on the floor at any moment.

“I look like Frank ‘N’ Furter,” Bill whined, wobbling onto the immaculate white paper. The shoes hurt like hell, he would have blisters all over his feet once they were done.  
“You look cute, alright?” Tom messed around with a big, professional looking camera that was mounted on a tripod.  
“Cute?” Bill’s voice was tipping over into sarcasm. “I look like a freaking transvestite and you think that’s cute?” He stemmed his hands onto his hips, glaring at his brother.  
“It suits you somehow...” Tom chuckled evilly. Bill thought about ripping his twin’s spine out but he knew he would regret such a hasty action in no time at all. They were in the middle of tour and could not afford auditioning for a new guitarist right now. Too bad, really...

“How do you want me?” Bill asked, sighing quietly in defeat.  
“Your back to me and look at me over your right shoulder!” Tom replied almost immediately, making Bill wonder just how much time exactly Tom had taken to plan his punishment.

Obediently, Bill turned around, looking back over his shoulder in the direction of the camera. He would be damned if he cooperated more than this, so he just glared at Tom, his eyes narrowed. The camera clicked.

“Thank Fuck, over!” Bill breathed out and was already starting to wriggle his foot out of his high heels, when he was interrupted by Tom.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Tom’s voice was dancing in barely suppressed merriment and Bill could feel his anger peaking yet once again.

“You took your goddamn photo. We’re finished. I paid my debt.” He declared impatiently.  
“That photo doesn’t count. You didn’t even try, Bill!”  
Bill’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly and he knew his eyes must have been almost bugging out of his face by now; he meant to come up with a bitchy repartee but found himself at a total loss for words. All he could think about was the anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach and how much he hated his twin brother in this very moment; a thought which he could never voice, of course.

“Come on, Bill…you can do better than that,” Tom teased, giving his little brother a challenging look, “you love taking pictures. Now pose like you mean it, okay?” The zoom of the camera whirred quietly.

“Alright, alright…fine,” Bill grumbled under his breath, wedging his left foot back into its patent leather prison.  
He looked back at Tom over his shoulder again, tossing a smouldering look at the camera, his hands stemmed into his hips, demonstratively sticking out what little ass he had. The camera clicked, followed by a content huffing sound from his brother.  
“Loads better!” Tom chuckled to himself; Bill could see the light pink creeping into Tom’s cheeks as he stared keenly at some invisible point between himself and Bill’s shoes. He knew what Tom would say even before he heard it.  
“Mind taking some more?”

“Ummm, why?” Bill asked, not wanting to reject Tom right away. Tom could be amazingly thin-skinned from time to time and Bill knew better than to unnecessarily tease his twin in certain situations. The way Tom tried his best to look anywhere but in his face right now and that light shuffling of his feet were indication enough.

“Because it’s funny,” Tom offered, still not looking directly at Bill, rather staring over his right shoulder at the opposite wall.  
“And because it’s not every day I get to take stupid photos of my picture perfect brother,” he added, chuckling lightly and giving Bill a challenging look.  
Bill scoffed, slowly turning around, still swaying precariously in the high heels.

They messed around for a good fifteen minutes, Bill letting Tom’s constant teasing wash over him, hardly ever gracing it with any of his usual bitchy remarks. Bill would rather have been dead than admit to it but he was beginning to enjoy the posing and even the more than ridiculous stuff he wore was bothering him less with every passing minute.

“What are you going to do with these pictures anyways?” Bill asked, trying hard to sound casual, as he turned his back to Tom again and wiggled his rear end into the camera.  
“I don’t know, actually.” The camera clicked. “Maybe send them out as Christmas cards or we could put them online, I’m sure the fans would appreciate it!” Tom snickered like an excited little schoolgirl and Bill felt a smile twisting up the corners of his mouth as well.

“We could use it for the next album cover,” Bill joked, slapping himself on the ass and tossing a playful look in the direction of the camera. He met Tom’s intense stare and felt the grin on his face freeze up. The camera clicked a little too late.  
“Yeah umm, sure...” Tom rubbed at his eyes, forcing out a vague and subdued giggle. Bill felt self conscious all of a sudden; the mood had changed from playful and light and had become uncomfortable and tense within a heartbeat. It felt like he had missed something, maybe done something wrong.  
“Mind taking some more with your back to me?” Tom’s voice sounded raspy and dry.  
“That’s looks really, erm...good,” he added hastily. Bill nodded slowly, pulling himself up again and getting into pose, trying hard to look somewhat relaxed even though all of his muscles were tensing up. He stared vaguely over his shoulder, out of the window, pouting like he had done in so many photo shoots before.

In the reflection of the window pane he could see Tom staring at him from behind the tripod. His finger was on the button but his eyes were boring into Bill’s backside.  
His brother was staring at his ass!

Bill flushed a deep crimson, averting his gaze from the window, staring down on the ream of white paper he stood on.  
“Umm, Tom?” Bill asked, without even knowing what he could say in the following. Behind him, Tom cleared his throat.  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you?” Bill felt himself blushing right down to his toes that were crammed into the patent high heels. “Are you staring at my ass?” He cursed himself for the light shaking lacing the edges of the question;  
Bill screwed his eyes shut, wanting to slap himself for ever even asking such a stupid question. The answer took a long time to come.

“I...uh, Bill you’re...imagining things!” The harsh tone in Tom’s voice made Bill flinch. He felt stupid for voicing his suspicions out loud.  
“God! Do you think that little pout of your works on everyone?! Bill you’re so...ugh! Conceited!” Bill flinched again; there were only so many tones to Tom’s voice when he really wanted to hurt someone, and the one he had used just now was the worst of them all. He could virtually see Tom roll his eyes in mockery. Anger bubbled up in Bill and he was surprised at his own reaction when he snapped around, meeting his brother’s condescending gaze with a challenging look of his own.

“You were. I saw you, Tom!” He snapped back, gesturing aimlessly in the direction of the windowpane. Bill braced himself for the inevitable put-down but it never came. Tom let go of the camera, levelling a non-descript look at him, the faintest hint of a smile playing around his lips.  
“So what if I was?” He asked, a challenging tone to his voice. The question hovered over them, almost tangible, in the sudden silence of the room.

Bill felt the blood rush into his cheeks and knew he must have been blushing wildly. Seeing the somewhat glassy eyed, intrigued look on his brother’s face though, he decided now was not a time for overstated shyness.

He walked slowly towards Tom, amazed at his own coordination in those horrible shoes. The high heels made his hips sway lightly with each step and he noticed his brother’s gaze dropping down from his face to his mid-section and hips.

Tom stepped backwards, hesitantly, obviously torn between backing away from his rather predatory brother and doing something else.  
Finally, the backs of Tom’s knees hit a rickety looking chair and he slumped down on it, the frail thing groaning in protest under the sudden weight.

Bill took two big steps and plopped down on his twin’s lap, rather unceremoniously. Tom winced, his face screwing up momentarily and when Bill moved in his brother’s lap he could definitely feel something pressing up against his crotch. A wry smile flickered over his face, before he scooted forward on Tom’s lap, making a point of rubbing against him at an excruciatingly slow pace.  
He saw and heard Tom swallow hard and for a moment the entire situation seemed almost comic.

“Bill, you’re...” Tom’s words died when he felt Bill wriggle even closer, the heels of his shoes scraping against the grubby floor, the nylons and satin dragging against Tom’s jeans with a whispering rustling noise.  
“Shh-shh-shh,” Bill held a finger up against his pursed lips, his eyes sparkling with an almost animal-like delight, before he leaned in, whispering into Tom’s ear.  
“You’ve been staring at my ass, Tom. I saw your reflection in the window...”  
“I didn’t...”  
“Tsk tsk tsk...but I know you have...” Tom bit down a light sigh when he felt Bill’s nails digging into his shoulder, felt him moving in his lap.  
“That’s not a very brotherly thing to do, Tomi...” Bill’s breath was hot and wet on his skin, his lips brushing against the shell of his ear as he spoke, “making your little brother dress up like a girl and then stare at his rear end like that...”

Bill pressed in even closer, seesawing back and forth on Tom’s thighs a little. Tom groaned softly, a familiar prickling warmth already pooling in his belly, seeping into his limbs. The sound elicited a soft chuckle from Bill.  
“You really have no shame, Tom...none at all!”

He could hear Bill exhale slowly, right next to his ear, heated breath slipping down the side of his neck; then a warm wetness lapping at his earlobe and Bill’s soft sigh as he dipped his head in, burying it in the side of Tom’s neck and started to enthusiastically lick, suck and kiss all around his ear and down his neck.  
Tom’s mind was reeling; Bill’s warm tongue slithering up behind the shell of his ear, the subdued sucking and smacking noises, his twin pressed so closely against him, the way Bill ground down on his lap, his hips moving in soft circles...  
“You’re calling me shameless?” Tom managed to press out through gritted teeth, still internally debating with himself whether he should push his brother away or not.  
Bill laughed softly. The sound made the goose bumps pop up the length of Tom’s spine, a light shiver rippling through him.

Sitting on his lap, Bill was taller than Tom; shiny wet and sparkling cherry lips moving before his eyes; the metal ball glittering wetly behind pearly white teeth, strawberry gum breath;  
“So tell me...what were you thinking, when you were staring holes into my ass...huh, Tomi?”

If Tom closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough, he could ignore it was Bill sitting in his lap, could pretend it was a girl. Bill leaned forward, moulding himself against Tom with a soft sigh and something that was definitely an erection and very definitely didn’t belong on a girl, was pressed against his stomach.  
Tom gave up. His body had deserted him the moment Bill had wobbled out from behind the paravent, all lanky and self-conscious; Bill should have never seen Tom stare at him like that in the first place; now that the damage was done, Tom felt a strange sense of relief wash over him.

“Are you complaining?” Tom let his head dip lazily to the side, cheek pressing against Bill’s cheek.  
“You liked it, didn’t you?” He finally let go of the edges of the chair he had held onto all the time, flexing his fingers as he let them wander up his brother’s thighs. “You soak up attention like a sponge...” Bill yelped in surprise as Tom cupped his ass and squeezed tightly. “You’re such a slut when it comes to people looking at you, Bill!” Tom hissed right into his twin’s ear, delighting in the little shudder that went through his brother, the strangled squeaking sound.

Somewhere, hidden in some dark recess of his brain, the feeble voice of reason frantically screeched no, no mustn’t do that! but Bill found it easy to ignore it. Surprisingly easy. Who would have thought making mistakes could be that thrilling?

Bill reached down between them, feeling the muscles in his brother’s stomach twitch as the back of his hand brushed against it. He dug the heel of his hand against the tented material of the jeans, hearing Tom hiss, saw him chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes fluttering closed.  
“That’s good, huh?” He asked, lifting himself off Tom’s lap a little, letting his hand cup the bulge and squeezed softly.  
Tom hiccupped on a breath, his gaze dropping down to his lap. Bill watched his face, as Tom feverishly tongued at his piercing, his cheeks glowing pink; he looked somewhat frightened. It only spurned Bill on more. He couldn’t remember the last time anything had made his big brother uncomfortable or insecure. It was thrilling beyond description...  
“You like what I’m what doing, Tom?” He asked again, nudging Tom’s shoulder with his own.  
“Fuck! Bill, I...” The rest of the sentence was swallowed up by Bill’s mouth closing over Tom’s, tongue slipping past his lips, curling just behind Tom’s front teeth, before Bill pulled back again, gingerly sucking his twin’s bottom lip into his mouth before he let go.

“Simple question: yes or no, Tomi?” He felt Tom’s lips moving against his as he tried to come up with an answer.  
Bill made quick work of the button and zipper on his twin’s jeans, slipping his hand inside moments later, cupping Tom over the flimsy cotton of his boxers. He could feel Tom throb against his palm.  
“Yeah...” The word was so soft and quiet, Bill wasn’t even sure he had heard right.  
“What did you say?” He teased, licking his lips and rubbing them against Tom’s half open mouth.

Tom scowled at him, looking up at Bill for the first time really, staring at him defiantly.  
“I said yes,” something dark flashed in Tom’s eyes, “I like it...” Tom’s voice was somewhere between a growl and a low purr, the gravely edge it had to it making Bill shiver with excitement.

“Oh really?” Bill leaned in as close as he could with his hand still jammed between their bodies. He let his fingers trail over the outline of Tom’s erection, till he found what he had been looking for.

“And what would you like me to do with you?” He asked, their lips so close together they shared breaths.  
The first little button of Tom’s boxer short slid out of its hole.  
“Tell me...” Bill demanded softly, dislodging the second button.  
Tom licked his lips and Bill quickly flicked out his own tongue, dipping it against Tom’s, lightly flitting it against the piercing.  
“You want me to jerk you off?” The last button finally gave in to Bill’s insistent probing.  
“Or suck your cock?” He let his fingertips brush over the little patch of skin now uncovered by the boxers. Tom groaned softly, his hips pushing up against Bill’s weight.  
“Would you like to fuck my mouth...” The question was hardly above a whisper, “like I saw you do it with so many of your stupid fan girls?”

“Make me gag?” Bill exhaled audibly, the long breath tipping into a soft moan as he claimed another kiss from his twin. Letting his hand snake though slit of Tom’s shorts, he wrapped his fingers around the hard flesh, stroking upwards slowly. He could feel Tom moaning into the kiss; a sound that reverberated down Bill’s own throat.  
He sucked on his twin’s tongue, pulling away with his lips still firmly closed around the velvety muscle; Tom’s eyes were closed, his cheeks burning even brighter by now, his chest heaving with flat short breaths.

“So Tomi...what’s it gonna be?” Bill nuzzled the weeping tip against his palm, teasingly rubbing the slick slit; he had really no idea what Tom liked, he just ran through the usual moves he enjoyed himself. His twin hummed low in his throat, jerking lightly at the touch.

“Yeah that’s it...” Bill murmured, licking at the tongue piercing and sucking it into his mouth. Tom pulled him even closer, eagerly wedging his tongue between Bill’s lips.  
Ignoring the urge to swallow Tom whole, Bill pulled away from the kiss, leaning backwards and wrapping his ankles round the stool so he wouldn’t fall off his twin’s lap.  
He felt Tom’s eyes burning into him, roaming over his body, giving him that hungry and predatory look. It made his hair stand on edge, knowing his brother looked at him like that. Not as his twin or best friend, but as something sexual, something he wanted. It was a strange feeling of power, rushing through him so suddenly it almost made him feel dizzy and he wanted to see just how far he could push it.

Never taking his eyes off his brother’s face, Bill swept his fingers over the moist tip one last time, gathering the wetness there and watching Tom’s eyelashes flutter ever so lightly at the touch, before he pulled his hand away. Taking his sweet time, he let his fingertip brush up over his stomach, chest, slowly circling around one of his nipples.  
Bill pouted slightly, pushing the fingertip against his bottom lip and flicking out his tongue to meet it; he sighed softly as he licked Tom’s taste of his finger. It tasted good, in an odd, utterly forbidden way.

The rush of being on stage in the blinding lights was nothing compared to the rush he was experiencing right now; Bill felt the blood pumping through his veins, so hard and so fast, it seemed like every tiny little blood vessel was throbbing in time with his heart beat;  
Tom moved under him, his thighs shifting slightly, a soft groan barely audible over the rustling of their clothes.  
“God, Bill, you’re...” Tom wiped absentmindedly across his forehead, his eyes darting between Bill’s face and the more than obvious erection straining against the lacy panties.  
“I’m what?” Bill pouted, his eyebrows arching up in interrogation, before he started to move out of his brother’s lap, gracefully slipping on the floor in front of him, getting on his knees.  
He looked up at Tom, enjoying the completely scandalized look on his brother’s face, as he slowly pushed Tom’s thighs apart.

“Just admit you liked looking at my ass…all that lace and satin…” Bill lowered his voice to a purr as he scooted forward on both knees; batting his long lashes in fake innocence, as he let his hands creep up the creases of his brother’s jeans. Up the calves, over the kneecaps, along his thighs. Really slowly.  
Bill recognized the look on his brothers face. That intense stare, his eyes dark and flashing behind half hooded lids. His heart beat a little faster, fully realizing the look was directed at him for the first time ever.

Bill dug his hand into opening of Tom’s pants, gripping his cock and wrestling it out of the confines of his boxers. Tom hissed through clenched teeth, his hand flying forward, burying itself in brother’s hair. Bill smiled to himself, feeling oddly victorious as the fingertips started into a drowsy massage on his scalp, tugging him forward at the same time.

Bill trailed his fingers carefully over the thick column of flesh and purred low in his throat. He had only ever done this once before and he had been completely smashed back then so it was not like he could remember much. He wanted to draw this one out, taste it.

He wrapped his fingers around Tom’s cock and stroked upwards slowly, feeling the wetness against the palm of his hand as he gently squeezed the velvety head. Tom groaned softly and murmured something about Bill completely out of his mind.  
“You have such a nice cock, Tom.” Bill cooed, stroking a little faster. “It's so hard and hot...so smooth and thick.” He let the tip of his tongue trail through the pre-come welling at the tip, revelling in the wanton moan that followed, echoing through the vast expanse of the deserted studio. He kissed the tip, unhurriedly tracing his tongue over and around the head.  
“Did I make it like this?” He asked, looking up at his brother, all wide eyed and pouting. Tom seemed to have trouble finding words. Bill twisted his wrist over the head, sending Tom’s hips stuttering up.  
“Do you like what my hand is doing?” Bill wasn’t really expecting a sensible answer from his brother at this point anymore.

Giving his brother one last smouldering look he dipped his head in, sucking Tom’s cock into his mouth. The grip on his head tightened instantly, pulling him even closer and Bill swallowed past the reflex to gag. Above him Tom groaned loudly, pivoting his hips up, the head of his dick nudging the back of Bill’s throat and Bill pulled back again. He gripped Tom at the base, his other hand coming down on his brother’s hipbone, pushing him back into the chair.

“Behave, or you’re not getting any more of this!” He scolded lightly, playfully rubbing the exposed tip against his wet lips and watching Tom’s face screw up in a series of strained grimaces.  
Bill dove back in sucking, licking and kissing his brother’s rock hard cock for all he was worth. If the way Tom tried his best not to trash around was anything to go by, Bill thought he must have been a natural at giving head. He could taste Tom all over his mouth and he swallowed it eagerly, his free hand slipping from his brother’s hips down between his own legs, rubbing himself through the way too tight panties. He moaned wantonly around his mouthful, feeling that delicious burning sensation in his nether regions, a wet patch already staining the black satin.

Suddenly his head was jerked back forcefully, his teeth almost grazing the sensitive skin as Tom’s slicked up cock plopped wetly from his mouth.  
“Stop it!” Tom held him back by the shoulders, an almost desperate look on his face.  
“Stop it or I’ll come right down your throat...” Bill wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at his rather dishevelled looking brother.  
“And that would be bad...why exactly?” He asked teasingly.

“Because,” Tom was standing all of a sudden, pulling Bill to his feet along with him.  
“Because you and I both know that’s not what you want, right?” One forceful yank to the right and Bill collided with the table next to them; he had just about time to wriggle out of his ridiculously high heels, before he was pushed flat against the table top.  
Tom fumbled for seconds with the garter belt before snapping it clean off.  
“Get out of those damn panties!” Came the gruff command and Bill obliged, shimmying out of the constricting undergarment and the hose in record time. However, he had no time to turn around and enjoy the show of his twin stripping out of his clothes; Tom was behind him almost instantly, pressing Bill’s chest flush against the lino tabletop again.

Tom’s hands ran down his sides and he could feel his brother breathing down his neck.  
“Suck.” Calloused fingers brushed against his lips and Bill sucked them into his mouth greedily. Slicking his tongue up the underside of the digits, he hollowed his cheeks, pulling Tom’s fingers down till he could almost feel them at the back of his throat. Behind him, Tom groaned, pushing up harder and rocking against him.

With a wet plopping sound the fingers pulled out and Bill could hear his brother’s ragged breathing.  
“God, you’re...shit, Bill!”  
Bill felt a swell of pride, knowing he could reduce his normally so suave and confident brother to an incoherent babbling mess. All thoughts of victory were pushed to the background when he felt Tom’s slick fingers running down the crease of his ass, teasingly stroking over his entrance. Bill choked on a breath, feeling himself blush hotly.  
Thinking about it was one thing but now Tom was actually touching him. Down there.  
His heart was starting to hammer against his chest and it felt like his insides took a deep plunge. He could feel his hands start to shake. Tom’s finger ran up and down his crack slowly, his other hand cupping one cheek possessively. Finally he felt Tom’s finger press against his opening and Bill willed himself to relax.

He mewled pathetically when Tom suddenly pushed past the tight muscle. It hurt like hell and Bill was sure he was starting to tear up with just the one finger. God only knew, how this was supposed to work out. Blinking hard a couple of times, he forced away the wetness starting to gather in his eyes. He would not cry.  
“It hurts, I know...” Tom said quietly, his free hand rubbing over Bill’s tailbone in soothing circles as he wriggled his finger around and pushed in deeper. Bill sobbed out a harsh breath.

He heard Tom spit out, feeling something warm run down his between his ass cheeks moments later. The finger pulled out again, only to press in once again.  
“Fuck...” Bill managed to press out between rapid panting breaths.  
“You really asked for this, you know,” Tom sounded far too smug and self-assured for someone who had two fingers deep down his brother’s ass. Bill felt Tom pull out and then something bumped against his entrance and he tensed up instinctively, holding his breath. Tom slapped him lightly and Bill could hear his brother mumble indistinct curses under his breath.

“Relax, or this is never going to work,” Tom demanded harshly. Bill glared daggers at the reflection of his brother in the mirror at the far end of the studio, before throwing his head back over his shoulder, some acidic retort ready to spill, when he felt bouts of warm breath washing against his most private spot.  
“God, Tom...you’re not...” The rest of the question trailed of into a surprised squealing sound when something warm and wet traveled down his crack, over his entrance and back up again.

In the mirror he could see Tom bent over him, his face literally in his ass, while he lazily pumped his own erection. Bill felt the room take a double spin around him. Tom’s tongue slicked over the hole again, this time darting his tongue inside. Bill mewled softly. It felt fantastic, his whole lower body tightened deliciously when he felt Tom starting to suck lightly.  
A few quiet curses escaped him, as Bill slid a shaky hand down between his legs and gripped himself tightly, tugging harshly a couple of times. He could feel Tom’s saliva running down over his balls and the insides of his thighs, his twin’s tongue still insistently probing.  
“Yeah, that’s it...” Tom purred behind him and Bill could feel the lips brushing against him as they moved. Two fingers were stabbed into him again and slid in easily this time.  
“Now you’re nicely wet and loose...” Bill let go of himself, afraid the tight coiling in his belly might swap over too soon. Behind him Tom fumbled around with something, struggling theatrically out of his shirt, taking his sweet time.

“Tom hurry up for fuck’s sake!” Bill looked over his shoulder, giving Tom a challenging and slightly malicious look. “I’m bend over a table with my ass sticking in the air and you bothering with niceties won’t make this any more dignified or cosy.”

“Goddamn you!” Tom gritted out. Bill gasped quietly when he felt a warm weight settle on his back, pressing his belly flush against the tabletop. Dreads brushed over his shoulder blades and slipped down over his arms. He looked in the mirror, seeing Tom bent over him again, his chest aligned with his back.

A sweaty palm glided up his thigh, softly squeezing the muscles underneath on its way up. Warm breath washed against the side of his neck. The sudden closeness was comforting and intimidating at the same time. Bill bit down a soft moan as Tom’s hand slipped to the inside of his thigh, fingertips dancing over the sensitive skin.

“Don’t push me around, Bill.” It was a soft whisper and Bill felt something flutter deep down in his insides.  
“You’ve teased me enough already.” Bill shivered up into the heated body above him as Tom’s tongue flicked out, licking at the shell of his ear.  
“Play nice now.” Tom’s fingers brushed up between his legs, barely grazing his raging hard-on, trailing up the juncture of his hip and leg.  
“Okay?” Tom asked in a low purr.  
Bill nodded frantically. By now he would have done anything. Anything to keep Tom close and have him touch him again.

Bill winced in pain as his head was turned sideways so suddenly and with such surprising force, a crack of pain shot down the sides of his shoulder and all along his spine. Tom gripped a fistful of his hair, pulling his face closer to him into an almost anatomy defying angle. Bill’s hands clenched into claws on the smooth tabletop, one of the fake acrylic nails snapping clean off his fingers.

Moments later Tom’s lips closed over his own, swallowing the pained moan that rumbled up Bill’s throat. The kiss wasn’t gentle at all as Tom eagerly wedged his tongue into his mouth, pushing in deep right away. It felt like Tom was trying to clean out his esophagus. Bill stopped resisting and let it happen. Tom pushed his legs farther apart, quite roughly, and then he felt what only could be the tip of his brother’s cock nudging his slick entrance. Bill moaned into the kiss and gripped the edges of the table so tightly his knuckles popped in their joints. A tingly, awkward sensation flooded him right down to his toes, a mixture of excitement and arousal mixed with just the slightest trace of fear. And then Tom pushed in.

“Godammit!” Bill wheezed, feeling the air being forced out of his lungs, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. Tom’s face was so close to his every hot breath washed against his cheeks, his twin’s face screwed up in confused pleasure.

“Shit! Bill, you’re...fuck!” Tom’s hips snapped against his backside and a long, low groan reverberated against Bill; he could feel Tom shaking above him.  
Light kisses showered down over his neck and shoulders, Tom’s indistinct mumbling slipping hotly down between his shoulder blades.

“Move...” Bill frantically wiped at a stray tear that crawled down his cheek. It felt like someone had stuck a white hot poker up his ass and was now using it to stab his insides.  
“You sure?” Tom’s voice was every bit as shaky as Bill’s knees felt.  
“Move, goddamit!” Bill gritted out, pushing through the pain, back against Tom.  
“Oh fuck!” Tom leaned back again and Bill felt cold all of a sudden; Tom started to rock slowly against him, clearly neither as forceful nor as sure of all of this as he had been before. Bill shook every time Tom pushed back in, the pain chasing through him, making him tense up even more with every second despite his efforts to will himself to relax.

Tom moaned softly, one of his hands gripping Bill’s hip tightly, the other pressed firmly against his lower back, rubbing his thumb in slow circles over the sweaty skin there. Their connection was slick enough, still Bill had torn a bit. Tom could see the faintest trace of crimson slowly running down his twin’s ass crack.

“Bill, move...it feels like I’m fucking a zombie,” Tom angled his thrust upwards, lightly slapping his brother’s hip in an encouraging manner.  
Bill wheezed out a sarcastic chuckle, pushing himself off the tabletop. His arms were shaking under him, straining under his weight; everything felt so heavy. Tentatively he pushed back against his brother’s next thrust, surprised at the indulgent moan that rumbled up his throat the next moment. Tom had brushed over something so deep inside him and it felt hot and painful and made all his nerve endings sizzle with delight.  
“Gawd, yes...do that again...” Bill managed to get out through a breathless whisper. His arms gave out under him again and he propped his elbows on the table, his head hanging low between his shoulders.

Tom was moving more fluidly now and Bill started to pant raggedly as the initial pain was slowly replaced with something completely different. It still hurt somehow but this kind of ache was prickly and exciting; it gathered in his belly and slipped down between his thighs, making him feel light headed.

Eagerly he pushed back against Tom in time with his thrusts, stifling a pleasured groan as Tom picked up his pace, bumping right against the good spot again. Bill felt his erection strain almost painfully against his belly by now and the delicious noises his brother while he moved against him, only made it so much worse.

“Tom?” Bill slid a shaky hand back to his hip, grabbing his brother by the wrist and pulling their hands down over his stomach. In his sexual haze it seemed to take Tom some time to work out what it was his brother wanted.  
“Touch me...please.” Bill felt his ears heat up at his shameless pleading but he knew if he moved his hands now, he would smash face first into the table; all of his muscles felt liquid, completely useless.

He cried out when Tom’s hand wrapped firmly around him, the strokes matching his thrusts. Bill buried his head in his hands and stopped fighting against all the sounds that were seemingly pouring out of him at their own will. Tom grunted low in his throat and Bill knew his brother was close; he recognized the sound from the many nights he had been forced to shove a pillow over his face to drown out the sounds of his brother screwing yet another brainless groupie. Hearing Tom now was thrilling beyond belief and Bill felt himself twitch in his twin’s palm and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer either.

Tom stroked him deftly, thumbing back the foreskin and sweeping his fingers over the exposed tip. Bill shivered, pushing back against his brother and clenching around Tom. The downrightly depraved groan the action elicited was ten times worth the acute pain that raced up his spine. He did it again.

Tom nearly folded in half, leaning heavily on Bill’s back and pressing him flat against the table. He could feel Tom heaving above him, all laboured breaths and moans and sweat and heat. Two, three vicious thrusts later, that almost made Bill’s feet loose contact with the floor, he felt Tom jerking inside him, a warm, delicious whirling deep in his guts.  
“Gawd...” It was as much a moan as it was a word, mumbled against his neck. Tom’s mouth opened just below the nape of Bill’s neck, licking up the sweat there in slow, measured licks. Tom’s hand gripped his hard cock more tightly, stroking upwards once more and rubbing the exposed tip against his belly. Bill screwed his eyes shut as the world went white hot and all the pain and pleasure came to a head, crashing over him so suddenly he saw lights exploding behind his eyes. Somewhere far away he heard Tom wince in pain and felt him pull out, warmth running down the insides of his thighs.

When he came round again, Bill found himself still laying flat on the table, shivering and feeling deliciously exhausted. With supreme effort he heaved himself up and sat down on the table. Tom was already getting dressed again but he too moved as if he was wading through a thick fog, his motions slow and uncoordinated.

Bill looked down on himself, the mess on his stomach and faint traces of pink, undoubtedly Tom’s come mixed with his own blood, smearing down the insides of his thighs. Absentmindedly he wiped across his belly, watching his brother packing his things together, wracking his brains for something meaningful to say. Bill wished he felt more guilty or ashamed, so he could at least apologize, but he didn’t feel any of this.  
He just wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [ParabooBizarre @ Livejournal.com](http://paraboobizarre.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Written for the FQ Fest 2007


End file.
